Oneshots
by BeMyMockingjay
Summary: We all know of the sexual chemistry between Cato and Katniss... The heated glances etc. So here's a compilation of unrelated oneshots between the two. There will be LOTS of lemons and smut,and saucy stuff ;
1. In The Forest

The bark of the tree was pressing into Katniss' ass. The branch was uncomfortable, and the rope digging into her stomach wasn't all that pleasant either. Altogether, she felt like crap.

But the alert Careers down below were preventing her from making a run for it, especially Cato. The strong, buff Tribute from District 2 creeped Katniss out like nothing on Earth. Numerous times she had caught him staring at her during training, and even in the arena, every now and again she'd peek down and catch him looking up, once even sending her a saucy wink.

She couldn't deny that he was attractive. With tousled blonde hair, sea blue eyes and muscles to die for, he probably had women all over him – even Katniss wasn't immune to his physical appearance.

"I'll take watch, get some sleep, Clove." The boy from 2 said. Huh, thought Katniss, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Minutes passed, and she lay awake, listening to the calming sound of the chirruping birds.

"You can't stay awake forever, Fire Girl." Cato said from the ground.

"I can try, though, 2." She snapped back. But less than 10 minutes later, she was settling herself on her branching, drifting into a dream-filled sleep.

Crickets.

Crickets and birds.

And the soothing sound of rushing water.

Just a few of the unfamiliar things that Katniss awoke to.

As she blinked and looked around, she noticed that the tree was long gone, and she was now settled on the hard ground, a fire burning next to her. A large lake was less that 10 metres away, and leaves blew in the slight wind.

With a shock, Katniss realized that her hands were bound, tied to a tree above her head. She pulled on the ropes, struggling with them, fighting a losing battle, and called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She attempted to roll over, to get a look at what type of knot she was tied with. Whoever did this sure paid attention in the rope tying section… She thought.

"Looks like Fire Girl's awake." Said a familiar daunting voice.

"Looks like District 2's finally grown some balls." She said, cheekily. "Let me go, Cato." She told the Career, pausing her struggles to look at her captor. He was alone, and looked handsome – as always.

As always? Katniss scolded her mind for thinking that the killing machine in front of her was attractive.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a large, sharp knife, the thoughts of what he could do with the weapon filling her mind.

Suddenly, quick as a flash, he was on top of her, his weight pushing her body down, hips against hers. The cold metal of the knife was pressed against her throat.

"You're mine, Katniss Everdeen, Girl On Fire. I'll let you go when I want to."

She froze, looking up at him. The dominating tone of voice made her glare, but the words had a startling effect. An almost inhuman growl rose from her throat as she bared her sharp white teeth.

"I'm not anyone's, and I'm most _DEFINITELY _not _yours._ Get off me and let me go, you fucking psychopath!" She screamed, shaking her body, doing everything she could think of to get him off her.

He pressed the knife against her, hard enough to draw blood, and leant towards her, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"You. Are. Mine, Princess. You always have been mine and you always will be. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"Fuck you." She spat, glaring at Cato, who simply smirked.

"Gladly."

She shivered under his intense stare, and her eyes widened as he slowly drew the sharp knife down her body, cutting her shirt in half, leaving her bare other than her green lace bra.

"What the hell, get off me!" She screamed, wriggling her body around to make him lose his balance.

"Oh, keep doing that, Fire Girl, you have no idea how good it feels. Lover Boy was right, you really are clueless when it comes to the effect you have on people…" His eyes closed for a second, as she unwittingly grinded her hips onto his. She scowled at his hormones, and immediately stilled.

"But anyway, I really love this…" He told her, touching the bra with light fingers. She shook her torso to get his hand away, but he held the knife up threateningly, and she stopped.

"You're a dick, you know? A class-A prick."

"Oh, sweetheart, you're not the first to tell me."

He winked at her, and lowered his head to her neck, licking the trail of blood the knife had left, placing open mouthed kisses along the cut. Katniss bit back a moan, as he bit and sucked the skin, leaving bruises all down her neck.

"But honey, if I'm such a prick, why are you enjoying this?" He asked cockily, looking into her eyes. She glared, and attempted to knee him in the balls, but he simply laughed at her failure, easily dodging her kick.

He ran fingers that he barely felt up and down her arms, chest, torso, and she knew she'd be a liar if the sensations didn't feel good.

She'd never admit that, though.

"I bet you're soaking wet. You want me, Fire Girl, just as much as I want you." He told her, and stepped off her. She ignored his statement, and relished the light feeling of her legs, feeling the blood rush back into them.

But her relief was short lived, as he, quick as a flash, ripped her brown trousers off and through the over his shoulder. He took a second to admire his prey, half naked and vulnerable before him, but quickly leapt back on top, pressing her body into the dirt.

"What the fuck, Cato, LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING PYSCHO!" She screeched, wriggling and shaking to get free.

"God, this underwear is so hot, did you dress up for me or something?" He smirked. "Green is most definitely your colour, it brings out your eyes…" He commented, staring into her silvery grey orbs.

Cato slowly pushed one of his hands into the lace underwear, rubbing her clit quickly and hard. Katniss bit her lip to stifle her moans, but couldn't help let a small mew escape as he pushed one long finger into her.

"Oh my god, Cato, please, faster, hard, ohmigod, ohmigod, it feels so fucking good, please Cato…" She moaned.

A second finger, and she was at the brink of release. Her eyes closed, but Cato's ministrations on her halted, and they sprung back open to glare at him.

"Told you that you were enjoying it." He smirked cockily. "Keep your eyes open, Katniss." He told her, continuing his rubbing, and she barely had time to notice he called her by her real name, as her core suddenly could take no more. Her world exploded into white hot pleasure, and stars burst before her eyes, the best orgasm she'd had in her life.

As she bathed in the after effects of it all, Cato lay down next to her, and reached up to untie her hands.

"How was that then, sweetheart?" He asked, as the blood rushed back into her hands and arms.

"Better than expected, but if I'm honest… I've had better." She smirked, looking at him with dilated eyes. He rolled his, and stood up, holding out a hand to her, which she gladly took.

As she bent down to pick up her trousers, he gave her a gentle slap on the butt, and she simply rolled her eyes at him. She pushed her arms into the shirt, and went to do up the buttons, but faltered when she remembered just how Cato had removed it.

"Seriously, Cato? Now I'm gonna have to fight with an open top." He laughed at her pout, but the smile faded when she picked up her bags – which he had taken from the tree she had been sleeping in.

"This doesn't change anything, right? I kill you, or you kill me, and we forget about this, right, Cato?"

"No, it doesn't change anything, but this is one thing that I don't think I'll ever forget." She sighed at his response, and turned to walk away.

Not being able to bear see her go, he grabbed Katniss' shirt and spun her around, crashing his lips to hers in a rough kiss, their lips battling for dominance.

"Goodbye, Girl On Fire."

"Goodbye, District 2."

They parted silently, and he watched her depart, running through the trees, and the only proof of her ever being there was the blood on the ground, and the strip of her shirt that was missing.

That was a shit ending. But hopefully I'll update soon! Please review, they make me happy 3

-Beth xoxo


	2. Missing Each Other

**Thank you to the few people who reviewed – it really made my day! 2 updates in a few hours, I'm proud of myself. If you have any good ideas for a chapter, feel free to review with it. Just a scenario will do, I feel happy completing any requests.**

**C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K**

As Katniss stood beside Peeta and Haymitch, she scanned the faces of the other tributes;

A girl with a fiery red hair and a face like a face – she looked sly.

A tall, broad, dark-skinned boy, well, man – definitely watch out for him, she thought.

There was a boy with his head turned away from her, with blonde hair, muscles to die for, and a wide physique. He looked towards her, and, as she took in his features and face, Katniss' heart skipped a beat.

It took extreme effort not to run towards him with open arms, and embrace the tall boy like she'd done so many times before. They were, after all, best friends. Minutes passed and neither looked away, grey and blue eyes boring together, filling with silent tears.

"Sweetheart?" Called Haymitch, who turned to see what had caught the young Tribute's attention. "Why is a Career staring at you?"

She knew there was a reason he was here. After all, she had known him all her life – he had probably volunteered to come here, she wouldn't put it past him. He had been training since he was 5, waiting for his moment to shine.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well, let's go. You know not to get involved with them, right? If you accept an offer to ally with them, the second you turn your back, they'll stab you there. Literally and metaphorically." He warned.

As questions rushed through her head, she looked back towards the blonde haired Career, and noticed he was still staring at her, eyes full of confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

After giving a slight half smile, she followed Haymitch, Peeta and Effie out of the room, but there was only one person on her mind.

Her best friend.

No, not Gale.

The one she had just seen.

Cato, her best friend and lover from District 2.

**C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K**

Cato made his way up to the roof.

If he knew anything about Katniss Everdeen, which he did, it was that she loved heights. Trees, tops of buildings, and roves were just a few of the places he'd found her before, thinking and singing, high where no one can see her.

He was buzzing with anticipation. It had been so long since he had seen his beautiful lover, and even being in the same room as her brought tears to his eyes and made his heart ache.

He looked around, and caught a glimpse of long brown hair, tied into a familiar braid.

She was singing.

A wordless melody that made you imagine birds flying through the window, flowers blooming, and the sun shining. Her voice filled his ears, as she gazed out over the Capitol, taking in the lights and sights of the amazing place.

He watched her for at least 5 minutes, just listening to her beautiful voice.

"Katniss?"

She spun, quickly standing up, right foot ahead of her in a defensive pose, glaring around, looking for the intruder. Her eyes eventually settled on Cato, and she stood back, eyes widening as she took in his blonde hair and startling good looks.

"C-Cato?" She stuttered out, as though checking he was real.

"It's me, Kat, it's really me!" He told her, breaking into a grin, and holding his arms out. Without needing anything else, Katniss ran across the room in a blur, and flung her arms around his neck, like she wanted to when she first saw him.

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trusting him to hold her. She squeezed him tight, almost cutting off his air supply, but he could care less. Cato breathed in his lover's familiar scent, kissing her shoulder and neck lovingly, her cheeks, chin, nose, anywhere he could find. They were both embracing as though the other would disappear, but eventually, Katniss stepped back onto the floor, releasing her hold on his neck.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, stepping closer, their body's touching, and he placed his hands on each of her cheeks.

"Prim was reaped." She said in explanation. She didn't need to tell him that she volunteered – she knew he'd know. Tears sprang to her eyes at the memory, and Cato wrapped his arms around her slight form.

"I'm sorry…"

"Did you volunteer?"

"Yeah, my parents encouraged me to."

Katniss stepped back, and took his hand, leading him to a seat near the window. They faced each other, and looked out at the Capitol, trying to take in the fact that they had been reunited – even if it was only a little while.

"You're gonna win, you know." She told him simply. Even if she didn't see if fully, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Cato's head spin, and she felt the glare like a knife.

"No, I'm not. You're coming out of this alive, Kat. You're going back to 12, to see Prim, your mother, and Gale. I will die, you will live. I'm not gonna let you go." He told her, grabbing her hand a squeezing it to emphasise his point.

She shook her head, but didn't say anything.

His gaze landed on her soft pink lips, slightly pouted after the conversation they had had, and he licked his own. Leaning over to her, he kissed her softly at first, and she was unresponsive, before kissing back with twice as much power.

They stood up, not breaking the contact, and he pushed her back against the wall. She moaned as his familiar hands roamed her body, and reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. They knew how long they had been apart, and the need to feel each other was too much. He pulled down her trousers, and ripped the shirt, buttons flying in different directions.

She smirked at his actions. "You never change, Cato."

With rough, quick movements, he kissed her neck, softly yet hard at the same time. Cato dragged his teeth up and down her neck, varying from light to sharp, and the mixture of pleasure and pain made Katniss moan loudly.

He undid her simple brown sports bra, and relished the sight of her surprisingly large mounds, before setting to work on biting , licking and sucking her rosy pink nipples.

"Ohmigod..Cato…Please…Ineedyou..Oh,Fuck…" She mumbled incoherent nothings, and when Cato finished on her breasts, she set to work on undoing his trousers.

"How come I'm half naked and you still have these on?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes as she got on her knees to get the jeans off.

"I don't know… Now, how about you repay me for- oh my…" He was cut off short by a moan as Katniss took his thick shaft into her mouth, licking and sucking just like she knew he looked. As he thrusted his hips and hit the back of her throat, she ran her pink tongue around the head.

"Katniss… Oh my God, baby, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum…" He moaned, and released his white seed straight down her throat, which she quickly swallowed, licking up every bit.

She smirked at him as she stood, pulling her boy shorts down her long legs, and he watched as she undressed herself, the sight making him hard all over again.

"You asked for it, honey." He told her, before slamming her back into the wall. She immediately lifted her legs around his waist, allowing him better access. "You ready?" She nodded, and he pushed into her hard, making them both moan simultaneously.

He hooked one of her legs over his elbow, spreading her wider as he pounded into her.

"Cato, ohmigod, I forgot how, uh, fucking good you are…" She told him, moaning and groaning all the way through.

She tipped her head back against the wall, eyes dilating in pleasure.

It didn't take long before she reached her release, and he quickly followed. Pants filled the room, as they recovered from the hot sex.

"I missed you so much, baby." Cato told her, as they both slid to the floor, naked. She leant her head on his shoulder and they looked around the room.

"I missed you to."

"You know you're still gonna win."

She sighed at his stubbornness, and opted for not replying.

"I love you,Kat." He told her, turning to look into her silvery grey eyes.

"I love you too, babe. I love you so, so much, and I wish I didn't have to die."

"You don't, and you won't! I'm going to die, and you're going to win this thing. For Prim. For me. For _us."_

They knew that in the next few days, one of them would die. But they also knew that there was hours to come till then. They relaxed in the silence, and savoured the time the had left together.

**C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K-C-K**

**Thank you so much for reading, and please take a minute to review!**


	3. URGENT AUTHORS NOTE

**I'M SORRY IF ANYONE THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if I'm a disappointment '_'**

**THIS IS AN URGENT REQUEST. **

**I want you, my readers, to review this story with either; **

**A song**

**Or a scenario**

**That you want me to make a chapter about. Any song, if I don't know it I'll research it. Because I am stuffed for ideas – no inspiration at the mo ^_^**

**So, do not be scared to ask.**

**DO IT NOW.**


End file.
